galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goche Ru Medou
Goche Ru Medou appeared in 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Goche Ru Medou (ゴーシュ・ル・メドゥ Gōshu Ru Medu) is a greedy female doctor who is a member of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. She uses the powers of the Gros caliber syringe from the Lupin Collection to perform reconstructive surgery, reviving and enlarging the members of the Ganglers to giant size. Greeting Dogranio Yaboon upon his arrival in the Gangler mansion, she attempted to kiss his hand after wishing him a happy 999th birthday until Dogranio's bodyguard Destra Majjo prevented her from doing so. Dogranio, however, told Destra to stand down and let her kiss his hand. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo alongside Dogranio and Destra, she then goes to Earth and from the syringe Lupin Collection put in her back safe, she shoots a beam of light into Garatt's surviving safe, enlarging him as a giant. Seeing Namero Bacho sculpt a statue of Dogranio, Goche appreciated his blatant methods as did Dogranio. When Namero was destroyed by the Lupinrangers, she came down to Earth to revive and enlarge him before returning. To her and Destra's shock, the statue was later destroyed in Namero's battle with PatKaiser, leaving only the feet. Knowing that Rabroom Jaws had kidnap some humans, she asked Dogranio to buy some of the humans for her experiment's guinea pigs, something that was scorned by Destra, until she point her syringe to him, saying she worked on Dogranio's behalf and just wanted some reward. Finally, Dogranio complied to her wish and asked Destra to buy some of the humans, as trading is a part of a gangster's life. Coming down to Earth after Rabroom's defeat, she stepped on the monster's safe before enlarging him, asking him to gather more humans for her. Goche learnt that Destra had went behind Dogranio's back to give his former henchman Bundorute Peggy of pursuing additional pieces of the Lupin Collection: Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker. Confronting him over this, Destra vehemently denied any ill intent towards his boss, and confided that he was investigating the Lupin Collection, believing that there was a difference between the treasures used by the Ganglers and that of the humans. After Bundorute escaped from an attack by the Patorangers, Goche approached him saying that his human former had been revealed to his enemies. She said she would alter it for a price, but after he requested to be given more power, she said that would cost a great deal more. After the modified Bundorute was defeated, she revived and enlarged him. Goche tends to be flirty with Dogranio in order to get things from him. However, she doesn't always go with some of his decisions, a great example being his order for Ryugu Tamatebacco to be enlarged. She is also shown to have a sadistic side as well, as she performs human surgeries for fun. She is also bratty and slightly mischievous, and didn't hesitate to mock Destra Majjo for his loss against her win. Powers and Abilities * Enlarging: Using the Get big/Gros caliber syringe Lupin Collection, she can perform a reconstructive surgery on fallen Gangler Monsters, enlarging and reviving them. * Analyzing: Using the Heal the world/Guéris le monde binoculars Lupin Collection, she has the ability to completely analyze a subject, both mentally and physically, and reveal hidden traits, like how Noel isn't completely human. * Portal Creation: Like other Gangler generals, she could open a portal between her dimension and Earth. However, when equipped with the Jackpot Striker, it forced her to make one. * Goram Grenade: Like Destra, Goche also carries special grenade capable of creating a Red Goram. Arsenals * Submachine Wan (サブマシン腕 Sabumashin Wan): Similar to Endolf's TekagaMirror, she has built in blasters in her arms that can fire energy blasts as well as a concentrated laser. * Ammo Belts: Goche can use the ammo belts in her stomach to bind her opponents. * Arm Blade: Using the Cut The Cake/Coupe de Gâteau piece, Goche is able to turn her hand into a blade. ** Laser Beam: When she's equipped with an arm blade she'll activate the laser beam which is so powerful that it sent both the Patrangers and Lupinrangers flying. Gallery Get big Gros calibre Syringe.png|"Get big/Gros calibre" Syringe Heal the World Guéris le monde Binoculars.png|"Heal the World/Guéris le monde" Binoculars Jackpot Striker.png|Jackpot Striker Cut The Cake Coup de Gâteau Tiger Saber.png|"Cut The Cake/Coup de Gâteau" Tiger Saber Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nurses Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Portrayed by Ayana Taketatsu Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Theropods